Nick Wilde/Gallery
Images relating to Nick Wilde. |-|Renders = Film Nick Wilde Zootopia.png Nick_and_Judy_Render.png JudydraggingNick.png blurb-art.png NickLeaning.png NickLeaningonJudy.png NickLeaningonAPole.png NickShrugging.png JudyhuggingNick.png HyperJudy.png Nick Sly Fox Render.png NickAndJudy selfies.png Nick Lamppost Transparent.png NicknJudyTransparent.png Tiny Nick.png Printed Judy Pulling Nick Printed.png Nick Leaning on Judy Printed.png Crime Files Transparent.png |-|Promotional Images = Zootopia China Promo 1.jpg Zootopia China Promo 2.jpg Zootopia China Promo 3.jpg Zootopia China Promo 4.jpg Zootopia German Poster.jpg Nick Wilde and Judy Hopp Pose.jpg Zootopia Poster2.jpg 740full-zootopia-poster.jpg Nick-Wilde-from-Zootopia.jpg Character zootopia nick dcb6cc3f.jpeg Flex tablet zootopia selfie c781d089.jpeg 880b18b4d8afb71eab141f1aedd40299.jpg Zootopia zoolove my love and i 5 by kazerxestelaris-d9hzzt8.png.jpeg Zootopia zoolove my love and i 4 by kazerxestelaris-d9hzzkf.png.jpeg Zootopia-Poster.jpg Kinogallery.com-zootopia-disney-0286644001453198913.jpg GoodCopSlyFox.jpeg PartnersinCrime.jpeg Zootopia_(film)_25.png Zootopia Nick ZPD.png Rotten Tomatoes.png N5q6H9TIT8U.jpg D23.jpeg The Whole Gang.jpeg Printed Zootopia.png Nick info.jpg Buy Zootopia.jpeg Nick Bio.jpeg Super Bowl Promo.jpeg Cast of Characters.jpeg Blue - Nick.jpeg Get Yor Shades On.jpeg Best Friends Furever.jpeg Happy Birthday Jason Bateman.jpeg Nick and Judy Face Swap.jpeg Selfie Promo.png Zootopia Japanese poster.jpg WDW Nick Icon.png Nick WDAS.png Exclusive Zootopia Shirt.png |-|Concept Art = Zootopia Annecy Film Festival 2.jpeg Clawhauserconcept.jpg CO6Fjz UAAA9o9R.jpg Wfed.JPG Tumblr nvibubilyy1utx7nko1 r1 540.jpg Detectivezootopia.jpg CTtKvW2UsAAc4kh.jpeg Zootopia Annecy Film Festival 3.jpeg Zootopia image 1.jpg Nickcards.jpeg NicknJudy.jpeg Nick Concept Art 2.jpg Nick Concept Art.jpg NickFaces.png MrWildeandNick.png Nick Speeder.png Nick Judy Concept Art Render.png Animal Bodies.jpeg Nick Bunny Tram.png Squished Judy and Nick.png Various characters art.png Nick Bunny Lantern.png Nick's Office.png WT Outside.png Bunny Beds.jpeg Nick Escaping the ZPD.png ConceptArt-Nick-escape.jpg Nick-Rodentia-concept.jpg ConceptArt-Tundratown.jpg Bop A Bunny.png Nick Judy Concept Art.png Black and White Cafe.png Have an amzing summer.png CA-Nick-bridge.jpg Fawn Animation Art.png Flash Driving Taxi.png Bogo Driving Bus.png Judy showing Nick her home.png Nick just out of rain.png Nick being spied on.png Nick with Wildebeests.jpeg NickArt Transparent.png Nick buzzed by gerbils.jpeg Nick chasing car.jpeg Nick_looking_at_bunnies.jpeg Sahara_Tunnel.jpeg CA-Nick-no-signs.PNG 5705213.jpg Zootopia Concept Art by Cory Loftis Disney 23.jpg 1026548-zootopiabyronhoward01.jpg 1026548-zootopiabyronhoward06.jpg 1026548-zootopiabyronhoward09.jpg 1026548-zootopiabyronhoward12.jpg Tfaehqwvhdpypg5gilrh.jpg Qirj1kpvouwj5fyiu1uy.jpg V7z1hoixgcepekhmecff.jpg Louhvaqfnk03grzxlhzo.jpg NJ Storyboard.jpeg Four animals running.jpeg Nick Emotional.png CA-Hotel5.jpg CA-Hotel6.jpg |-|Screenshots = Teaser Zootopia (film) 01.png Zootopia (film) 02.png Zootopia (film) 03.png Zootopia (film) 04.png Zootopia (film) 05.png Zootopia (film) 06.png Zootopia (film) 07.png Zootopia (film) 08.png Zootopia (film) 09.png Zootopia (film) 10.png Zootopia (film) 11.png Zootopia (film) 13.png Zootopia (film) 15.png Zootopia (film) 16.png Film Watch Out Fox.jpg|''"Hey, watch where you're going, fox!"'' -Doug Ramses Finnick holds up paws.png|''"He loves all things elephant. Wants to be one when he grows up."'' Isnt_that_adorable-Nick.PNG|''"Is that adorable?"'' -Nick and Finnick posing as father and son. Jerry_refusing_Nick.PNG Judy and Nick in Jumbeaux's Cafe.png|''"...which is kind of a big deal..."'' -Judy Hopps. JPop Please.png|"A Jumbo-pop. Please." Nick-JumboPop.jpg|''"Officer, I can't thank you enough. So kind, really. Can I pay you back?"'' High_Praise.png|''"Oh, well, that is high praise. It's rare that I find someone so non-patronizing."'' Nick-Judy-shake-hands.PNG|''"Wilde - Nick Wilde."'' Nick_Judy_Finnick.png|''"Two paws!"'' J Pop Juice.jpeg Nick Sliding Down Roof.png DrivingVan.jpg Finnick Driving.PNG|Nick and Finnick in their van. Foxes freezing pawpsicles.jpeg PawpsicleCart.jpg|Nick with his cart of pawpsicles. Nick Holding Pawpsicle.png Nick With.jpeg|''"Get your pawpsicles!"'' Lemmings Pawpsicles.png Gerbils money.jpeg|Nick sells the pawpsicles to the Lemmings Delivering "Redwood".png|''"The color? Uh.....it's red wood."'' "Way-to-work-that-diaper.jpg|''"Way to work that diaper, big guy!"'' "He is!".jpg|''"...And I'm not the liar, he is!"'' Judy-try-arrest-Nick.PNG Judy-Nick-street.jpg Red wood with a space in the middle.png|''"That's right. Red wood. With a space in the middle. Wood that is red."'' Nick eats a stolen blueberry.jpg|Nick eating a blueberry he just stole. Screen Shot 2016-04-10 at 2.15.39 PM.png|''"Hey, look at me, I'm gonna move to Zootopia, where predators and prey live in harmony and sing 'Kumbaya'!"'' "To-go-back-home".jpg Nick being Cocky.png|"Sound about right?" Nick Wild talking to Judy Hopps.jpg|"Everyone comes to Zootopia thinking that you can be anything they want." Zootopia_Nick_eyeing-Judy.jpg|"Well, you can't. You can only be what you are." "Sly_fox_dumb_bunny"-Nick.PNG|"Sly fox. Dumb bunny." Judy-cement.PNG|"Right. And that's not wet cement." BeaversGlare.jpg|''"You're a cute meter maid, though. Maybe a supervisor one day."'' Hang in There.png|"Hang in there!" Nick Case File.png|Nick's cameo in the photo of Otterton's last known sighting. Officer Toot Toot.png|"Hey, it's Officer Toot Toot!" Zootopia-19.png|"For what? Hurting your feewings?" Screen Shot 2016-04-09 at 7.31.13 PM.png|"Five years jailtime." Zootopia-disneyscreencaps_com-4224.jpg|"Well, it's my word against yours." Finnick-laugh.PNG|Nick being laughed at by Finnick She hustled you good Zootopia.jpg|''"She hustled you good!"'' -Finnick Youre a cop now-Finnick.PNG|''"You're a cop now, Nick..."'' "One_of_these"-Finnick.PNG|''"...You're gonna need one of these."'' -Finnick "Have fun"-Finnick.PNG|''"Have fun working with the fuzz!"'' -Finnick FluffTwoHundredBucks.png|"I don't know where he is, I only saw where he went." Zootopia-disneyscreencaps_com-4401.jpg JudytalktoYax.jpg These Guys? THey Be Naked.png|''"Yeah, in Zootopia, anyone can be anything. And these guys? They be naked."'' JandNMysticSpringsOasis.jpeg|''"Does this make you uncomfortable?"'' Judy-uncomfortable.jpg Yoga Pose 1.PNG Give me the pen please.png|''"Give me the pen, please."'' Zootopia Sloth Trailer 5.png|''"Wait...they're all sloths?"'' -Judy zoonick2.png|''"What, are you saying that because he's a sloth he can't be fast?"'' Zootopia Sloth Trailer 9.png|''"Flash, Flash, hundred-yard dash!"'' FlashservesJudy.jpg Pregnant.png|''"What do you call a three-humped camel? Pregnant!"'' Zootopia (film) 20.png|''"Ha, ha, yes! Very funny!"'' -Judy "Hey-Priscilla".jpg Screen Shot 2016-08-13 at 9.44.17 AM.png A real cop to find him.png|''"Well, then they should've gotten a real cop to find him."'' JudyNickCarLot.png|''"I'm pretty sure I saw a shifty lowlife climbing the fence."'' -Judy Limo.png Jerry Vole.jpeg|''"The Velvety Pipes of Jerry Vole!!"'' He had a very bad day.png|''"Carrots...if your otter was here, he had a very bad day."'' DarkcarNick.jpeg|''"We gotta go!"'' Nick_and_Judy_inside_Car.png|''"Raymond! And is that Kevin? Long time no see!"'' No See.png|''"And speaking of 'no see', how about you forget you saw me? Huh? For old time's sake?"'' Bears grab duo.png|''"That's a no."'' Nick and Judy Being Brought to Mr. Big.png|Nick and Judy on their way to Mr. Big. Nick_skunks_butt_rug.jpg|''"I, um, may have sold him a VERY expensive wool rug that was made from the fur of a skunk...'s butt."'' Nick_Stop_Talking!.jpg|''"Stop talking!"'' Judy Nick see Mr.Big.png Nick-kiss-ring.PNG|Nick kissing Mr. Big's ring. Judy-confront-Mr-Big.PNG I didn't see nothing!.png|''"I didn't see nothing! I'm not saying nothing!!"'' Icing02.PNG|''"If you're mad at me about the rug, I've got more rugs!"'' Mr.BigIcing.png|''"What did we say? No icing anyone at my wedding!"'' -Fru Fru Fru_Fru-recognize-Judy.PNG Nick smallest pie.jpg|Nick eating a shrew-sized piece of cake. Zootopia-dinner-table-1-.jpg|Nick and Judy with Mr. Big at Fru Fru's wedding. "Because he was attacked".PNG Judy-Nick-bridge.PNG "He just kept yelling"-Manchas.PNG|Nick and Judy speaking with Renato Manchas "Open_the_door"-Judy.PNG Manchas-chase-Nick-Judy.PNG|"What is wrong with him?!" -Nick and Judy being chased by savage Manchas. Manchas-pounce-Nick.PNG Manchas_Jump_at_Nick.png|Nick almost pounced on by Manchas. Manchas Chained.png Nick_WHAT!7.jpg|''"WHAT?!"'' Judy and Nick Vines.png|Nick and Judy trapped in vines Judy-Nick-fall.PNG|Nick and Judy fall through the Rainforest District Police-Rainforest-District.PNG|Judy and Nick are approached by the Police Nick and Judy tangled.png|Nick and Judy are suspended by vines RD-Officers1.jpg HandOverBadge.jpg Nick confronts Bogo.PNG Small and Emotionally Unbalanced.png|''"...I was small and emotionally unbalanced like you, once."'' Nick_Admiring_Uniform.png|Nick explains his past to Judy. Zootopia_-_Young_Nick.png|Nick in his Junior Ranger Scout uniform. Born Ready.png|''"Pretty much born ready."'' Nick with Zebra.png Nick-oath.PNG|''"I, Nicholas Wilde, promise to be brave, loyal, helpful, and trustworthy!"'' Nick-bullied.PNG|''"No! No! What did I do wrong, you guys? No! Please! Tell me! What did I do wrong?!"'' Nick-muzzle.PNG|Young Nick after his bullies put a muzzle on him. Muzzled_Nick.png Nick-crying.jpg|Nick breaking down in tears after his encounter with his bullies. Screenshot_80.png|''"Nick, you are so much more than that."'' Judy touching Nick's Paw.jpeg|Judy comforting Nick Rainforest Traffic.PNG|Nick pretending to be a traffic reporter Bingo.png|''"Bingo!"'' "We-need-your-help".jpg|"Assistant Mayor Bellwether? We need your help." -Judy Bellwethers-office.jpg Nick_so_fluffy.jpg|''"So fluffy!"'' This is so exciting .jpg Smellwether.png|''"I called him Lionfart once, he did not care for that, let me tell you, it was not a good day for me."'' -Bellwether NickJudyInBellwetherOffice.png|"All we gotta do is find out where they went..." N and J watching.png|Judy and Nick arriving at Cliffside Asylum Judy pointing to the asylum.png Nick signaling Judy.png|Nick making signs at Judy N-J-look-up.jpg Nick Reaching for Doorknob.png|Nick reaching for a doorknob. Snooping in the Asylum.jpg|"Okay... all clear". Tiger Jump at Nick.png J-N-flinch.jpg Savage_Bear.png Judy-talk-Otterton.PNG Get home to the missus.png|''"Or not! Guess he's in no rush to get home to the missus."'' Nick and Judy Phone.png Nick-call-Judy.jpg|''"Carrots? Hopps! Judy?!"'' Nick-cops.PNG NickGivingAdvice.png|Nick giving Judy advice Nick-Pen.jpg Nick angry.png Zootopia-disneyscreencaps com-8619.jpg|"The kind that makes you think you need to carry around Fox Repellent?" Bite You.png|''"You think I might try to...eat you?"'' Judy-repellent.PNG|Nick realizes how biased Judy is against foxes. Nick-leave.PNG Judy-find-Nick.jpg Isnt that interesting?.png|"Wow. Isn't that interesting?" Judy-start-apology.jpg RecordDumbBunny.jpg Zootopia-28.png|''"Don't worry, Carrots. I'll let you erase it...in 48 hours."'' Nick Judy Hug.JPG|''"You bunnies...so emotional."'' Is that what this is?.png|"Are you just trying to get the pen? Is that what this is?" Zootopia Nick Judy BB1.jpg|''"I thought you guys only grew carrots!"'' Nick-look-at-phone.jpg Duke Taunting Judy.png|Judy and Nick are not impressed by Duke's taunting. "You dirty rat!"-Weaselton.PNG Fru_Fru-pregnant.PNG WatchingDoug.jpg|Nick and Judy watching Doug Ramses. Judy and Nick in Doug's Lab.png|''"We need to get this evidence to the ZPD."'' -Judy Nick-evidence-case.PNG Nick-toot-toot.jpg "Just-hail?".jpg|''"Maybe that's just hail?"'' Ram-attack.PNG Judy-Nick-train.PNG Screen Shot 2016-04-12 at 5.45.22 PM.png|Nick and Judy behind Doug's lab as it explodes. "Except-for-this".jpg "Mayor-Bellwether!"-Judy.PNG "We-found-out"-Judy.PNG Judy-hesitate.PNG "I_can't_walk"-Judy.PNG|Judy urges Nick to leave her and take their evidence to Chief Bogo. "I_did_like_you"-Bellwether.PNG are_you_gonna_kill_me-Judy.PNG Nick-shot.PNG|Nick is shot by Bellwether. Sheep with Bellwether.jpeg Savage-Nick-closeup.PNG Savage Nick Chasing Judy.png|Nick pretending to be savage. Nick Shreds Deer.png|Nick shredding the deer model. Savage-Nick02.PNG Savage-Nick03.PNG|Nick growling Fake Savage Nick.png Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10902.jpg Judy milking it.PNG|''"Blood! Blood! Blooood! And death!"'' -Judy Zootopia Boom.png|''"It's called a hustle, sweetheart. Boom."'' -Judy Officer Wilde.jpeg|''"...to our first fox."'' -Judy Nick-salute.PNG|Nick saluting to Judy Shut your mouth Wilde.png|''"Shut your mouth, Wilde!"'' - Chief Bogo Hopps_Wilde_Parking_duty.jpg|"Hopps, Wilde. Parking duty." Nick FacePawp.png|Nick is "punished" for making fun of Judy's driving. "Sly-bunny!".jpg|''"Sly bunny!"'' Flash Races By.png NickandJudyasCops.png Judy-nick-car.PNG Flash-buddy-cops.PNG|''"Flash, Flash, hundred yard dash!"'' -Nick and Judy catching Flash speeding. Nick and judy at concert.jpg|Judy and Nick at Gazelle's concert Nick and Judy dancing.png Deleted Scenes DS-NickWaveJC.PNG|''"Hello. Hey."'' DS-RedOrBlue.PNG|''"You want red or blue, pal?"'' DS-ForWeeks.PNG|''"He's been looking forward to this for weeks."'' Toddling Finnick.jpeg DS-DoNotSmirk.PNG|"Do not smirk. Please!" DS-SweetLittleHeart.PNG|''"Do you want to break his sweet little heart?"'' DS-15BigOnes.PNG|''"Oh, thank you! Fifteen big ones coming right up!"'' DS-AnOrphan.PNG DS-ImADad.PNG|''"I'm a dad!"'' DS-NoFreeHandouts.PNG|''"If there's anything that I want to teach him, aside from the ability to speak, it's that in Zootopia there are no free handouts."'' Judy-pay.PNG|Judy pays for Nick and Finnick's Jumbo-pop. Nick waiting for doctor.jpeg|Nick at a doctor's office in a scene intended for an early, scrapped version of the film. Nick Not Amused.png Nick says nope.jpeg|''"Nope, but I got my pants off. And we're all enjoying that."'' Nick under cage.jpeg|The nervous doctor expecting Nick to go savage without his tame collar. Nick-collar_off.PNG|Nick with his tame collar off. Nick-collar_back_on.PNG|Nick having his tame collar put back on. Nick Dreaming DS.png|''"Can you just give me five more seconds of this?"'' Richest man in Zootopia.jpeg|''"Yeah. You'd be the richest mammal in Zootopia."'' DS-NickRunLR1.PNG DS-NickRunLR2.PNG DS-NickRunLR3.PNG DS-NickCarLR.PNG DS6-NickBigDonut.PNG DS-NickTripLR.PNG DS-NickLookLR.PNG DS-NickPeek.PNG DS-"Now"Party.PNG|''"We gotta move."'' DS-NickJudySneak.PNG DS-JudyAskParty.PNG DS-WatchTaming.PNG DS-ExitParty.PNG |-|Video Games = Nick_Disney_INFINITY_Figure.png|Nick's figure in Disney INFINITY 3.0 JN Infinity.png Disney-Infinity-Zootopia-Box.png Zootopia offical.jpg Nick Wilde - Disney Crossy Road.png|Nick as seen in Disney Crossy Road 602d7c15e8a14362afcf8da99a468eb0-1455126307.png Yayomg-disney-infinity-next-zootopia.png Screenshot_77.png Disney Infinity NEXT 20160301T130411-1024x577.png NickandJudyVideoG.png NickandJudyVideoG2.png Nick Wilde Valentine.png Disney Infinity NEXT 20160301T130411-1024x577.png Nick Wilde Disney INFINITY.png|Disney Infinity 3.0 Nick Zootopia party nick.png|Nick as seen on the Club Penguin Zootopia Takeover Nick Wilde Mask.png|The Nick Wilde mask as seen on the Club Penguin Zootopia Takeover Nick Wilde Body.png|The Nick Wilde costume as seen on the Club Penguin Zootopia Takeover Nick and Judy driving.png Judy looking around.png 7724055551848.jpg Puzzle Slider.png Nick's old consept design in Disney Infinity.png|Nick's old concept design in Disney Infinity Puzzle 1.png|Nick in Zootopia Puzzle Slider Puzzle 2.png Crossy Road - all characters.jpeg Crossy Road - Banner.jpeg Lookbefuryoucross.jpeg Nick Puzzle.png Congratulations!.png ZD AppleIcon.png ZD NickIcon.png Opengraph image 08aab9c2.jpeg ZD ad.jpeg Disney Crossy Road 4.jpg DCR Icon1.png |-|Zootopia: Crime Files = Zootopia Crime Files Title Screen.jpg Solve wild crime cases.jpeg NewCrimeFilesBox.png Promo - Discover Hidden Clues.png Promo - Save the Zootopia Metropolis.png Promo - Judy annoyed.png Promo - Chuckles Guilty.png Case #1: A Jewel of a Nut Miscellaneous Mechanics Crime Files - Scene Cleared.PNG Dialogue Crime Files - Twitchy Squirrel.PNG Case #1v2: The Wolf of Paw Street Nick Wilde - Saliva-covered Note.png Nick Wilde - Strange Symbol.png Nick Wilde - Mysterious Mastermind and Cryptic Threat.png Nick Wilde - Dribs.png Nick Wilde - Dribs2.png Case #2: Melting Messes Nick Wilde - Suitcase of Cash.png Nick Wilde - Paul.png Nick Wilde - Earl2.png Nick Wilde - Clawhauser.png OlEarl.PNG Nick Wilde - Sticky Somethings.png Nick Wilde - Broken Glasses.png Nick Wilde - Paul's Trash.png Nick Wilde - Short Fur.png Nick Wilde - Paul and Flora & Fauna.png NickAlmost.PNG Nick Wilde - Elephant.png Nick Wilde - Earl.png Case #2(v2): Seeds of Doubt Miscellaneous Mechanics Crime Files - Scene Cleared.png Dialogue Nick Excited CF.png Talk to Earl.png Earl - mystery.png Nick help a fellow artist.png Nick bandage burn.png Nick on 2 R's.jpg Nick Wilde - Pawn Shop.png Nick Wilde - Dirty Somethings.png Nick Wilde - Rodney's Garbage.png Nick Wilde - Rodney.png Nick Wilde - Pawn Shop2.png Case #3: Slashy Tires Never shutup.png Nick on Two-Ton's love.png Nick stumped on special touch.png Nick cynic at heart.png Bought trash and put in trash.png Raccoon sterotypes.jpg Nick false happy.png Sounds like Antonio.png Antonio's full name.png Nick in shock.png Nick Wilde - Flyer.png Nick Wilde - Bus Pass.png Nick Wilde - Plaza Street.png Nick Wilde - Slashed Tires.png Nick Wilde - Service Sticker.png Nick Wilde - Limo.png Nick Wilde - Bag of Tools, Plaza Street and Flyer.png Nick Wilde - Slashed Tires and Plaza Street.png IMG_3124.PNG Case #4: Missing Opossum Report CF4KevinSuspect.PNG CF4Exhausting.PNG CF4MasterDetective.PNG CF4ActionPacked.PNG CF4NickTMI.PNG CF4EagerLance.PNG CF4FoundPolicy.PNG CF4PrintsSchedule.PNG CF4KevinPrints.PNG CF4NickRecords.PNG CF4LeastFavorites.PNG CF4Paperwork.PNG CF4AlmostWorthIt.PNG CF4LookingWell.PNG CF4ScamSense.PNG CF4Passwords.PNG CF4AskJanine.PNG CF4FoundID.PNG CF4FixItFox.PNG CF4FixedQuill.PNG foxist.jpg Nick Circle of Life.png PlayingPossum.PNG IMG_3127.PNG Case #5: Necklace Nabbers QuestionDinks.PNG DinksInteresting.PNG NickCostumes.PNG NickFlashPoetry.PNG NickWallet.PNG WilfredIOU.PNG WilfredBroke.PNG Nick Mask Card.jpg Judy arrest mode.jpg smart bunny cute fox.jpg Nick cute one.png Case #6: The Big Catch ClubCard.PNG NickOffice.PNG NickTools.PNG IntroduceGia.PNG NickFlour.PNG Keychain.PNG NickSudoku.PNG Nick on Le Rouge and Reuben.png Case #7: Guilty As Charged CF7Footage.PNG CF7Dino.PNG CF7TalkToDino.PNG CF7CreditCard.PNG CF7ClaraCard.PNG CF7FoundCard.PNG CF7SuspiciousTrash.PNG Nickseeingvalue.png CF7Notebook.PNG CF7HairGel.PNG CF7SearchBag.PNG CF7LoungeCarpets.PNG CF7NickCD.png CF7PhyllisNolteAlice.PNG CF7ReturnToAlice.PNG Case #8: Burgled Berries CF8OldPartner.PNG CF8Slyfox.png CF8QuestionFinnick.PNG CF8JuiceBarFlyer.PNG CF8CleoLetter.PNG CF8FinnicksEyebrows.PNG CF8QuestionGlenn.PNG CF8GlennRobbery.PNG CF8Monogram.PNG CF8WilfredConnection.PNG CF8LovingThis.PNG CF8Enjoyed.PNG |-|Book Pages = ''The Art of Zootopia AoZ11.PNG AoZ12.PNG AoZ36.PNG AoZ37.PNG AoZ38.PNG AoZ39.PNG AoZ40.PNG AoZ41.PNG AoZ109.PNG AoZ111.PNG AoZ117.jpg IncrediBuilds Zootopia Deluxe Book and Model Set IncrediBuilds Zootopia Deluxe Book and Model Set4.jpg IncrediBuilds Zootopia Deluxe Book and Model Set5.jpg The Official Zootopia Handbook ZHB-TundratownAds.PNG ZHB Map.png The Stinky Cheese Caper and Other Cases from the ZPD Files CCp6.PNG CCp9.PNG CCp11.PNG CCp14.PNG CCp23.PNG CCp25.PNG CCp33.PNG CCp35.PNG CCp41.PNG CCp44.PNG CCp51.PNG CCp57.PNG CCp58.PNG CCp61.PNG CCp72.PNG Super Animals! Super Animals 4.png Super Animals 5.png Super Animals 10.png Super Animals 14.png Super Animals 15.png Super Animals 18.png The Big Case BC5.png BC6.png BC7.png BC10.png BC11.png BC12.png BC13.png BC17.png BC19.png BC20.png BC21.png BC22.png BC24.png Zootopia: A Little Golden Book LGB5.png LGB6.png LGB7.png LGB10.png LGB12.png LGB13.png LGB14.png LGB17.png LGB18.png LGB20.png Zootopia Comics Collection WelcomeToZootopia02.jpg WelcomeToZootopia03.jpg WelcomeToZootopia04.jpg WelcomeToZootopia05.jpg WelcomeToZootopia06.jpg WelcomeToZootopia07.jpg WelcomeToZootopia08.jpg |-|Merchandise = Toys/Plushies/Games Zootopia flat plushes.jpg Zootopia figures .jpg Modal tsum-tsum zootopia 20160105.jpg 6107000440196.jpg 7149_zootopia_nick_hires_1024x1024.jpg|Nick's Funko Pop figure (standalone & box) Screenshot_87.png Screenshot_86.png Screenshot_88.png RolePlaySet1.jpg 796714700014-1.jpg 796714700229-21.jpg Image.png Suspect_Search.png Figurine_Playset.png Zootopia_Puzzle.png My First Puzzle Book.png 81YXQtSqD5L. SL1500 .jpg 71TQIMJtFeL. SL1141 .jpg Nick Wilde Tsum Tsum.jpg Playing Cards.png Walkie Talkies.png Books ZootopiaLittleGoldenBook.png StinkyCheeseCaper.png ZootopiaABuddyTale.png ZMC.png Zootopia Read Along Book and CD.png Judy'sDreamFiles.png SuperAnimals.png PawsUp.png ZootopiaStickerScenes.png ZGAGPP.png ZLTD.png Zootopia Look and Find Book.png ZootopiaGoldenBook.png StickerBookZootopia.png OfficialZootopiaHandbook.png ZootopiaJrNovel.png ZootopiaBusyBook.png ZootopiaEssentialGuide.png TheBigCase.png Zootopia Cinestory.jpg It'sAHustle.png TheArtofZootopia.png ZootopiaComicsCollection.png Home Media Zootopia DVD cover.jpg Zootopia Bluray.png Zootopia 3D.png Zootopia 3D Target exclusive 2.jpg Zootopia Target exclusive 1.jpg Miscellaneous 6601047420038.jpg 6503056570262.jpg Collector'sTin.png Facebook stickers.png Nick&Judy keychain.jpg SnackBottle0.jpg Zootopia Journal.png Zootopia Pin.png Pencilcase.jpg Zootopia Imagine Ink Book and Activity Pack Set.jpg Zootopia Mini Sticker Coloring Set Disney Child Gift Deco Fun Play Diary Present5.jpg Zootopia Mini Sticker Coloring Set Disney Child Gift Deco Fun Play Diary Present4.jpg Zootopia Mini Sticker Coloring Set Disney Child Gift Deco Fun Play Diary Present3.jpg Zootopia Mini Sticker Coloring Set Disney Child Gift Deco Fun Play Diary Present2.jpg Zootopia Mini Sticker Coloring Set Disney Child Gift Deco Fun Play Diary Present.jpg |-|Apparel = Pale Blue Shirt.png Gray Characters Shirt.png Blue Striped Shirt.png Yellow Shirt.png Black Shirt.png Gray Shirt.png Green Shirt.png Striped Shirt.png Blue Shirt.png Zootopia Shirt.png ZSH.png MagicBand1.jpg Creamy Yellow Shirt.png Fox Shirt.png Spotted Shirt.png Hooded Shirt.png Red Shirt.png Fox Pajamas.png Teal Shirt.png Royal Blue Shirt.png Striped Shirt 3.png Shirt-35.jpeg Shirt-34.jpeg th (29).jpg |-|Zootopia: As Told By Emoji = NW Emoji.png|Nick as seen in ''Zootopia: As Told By Emoji ZE-SneakyNick.PNG ZE-JumboPop.PNG ZE-NickInnocent.PNG ZE-TaxEvasion.PNG ZE-License.PNG ZE-DMV.PNG ZE-MrBig.PNG ZE-Manchas.PNG ZE-Howling.PNG ZE-SavageOtterton.PNG ZE-LionheartArrested.PNG ZE-PressConference.PNG ZE-NightHowlers.PNG ZE-Doug.PNG ZE-Replace.PNG ZE-BellwetherArrested.PNG Emoji Nick as Cop.jpeg Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:Predator Galleries